Chapter 171
Shared Past II is the one-hundred seventy-first chapter of the Freezing manga series, third chapter of Volume 25 and the twenty-ninth chapter of the Busters Arc. Synopsis Su-Na bitterly realizes that she and Gengo are nothing alike, greatly upsetting her. In celebration of her assignment to America, Su-Na's friends throw her a going away party. Some of them use the opportunity to tell Su-Na how they really feel about her. After the party, a lonely Su-Na is confronted by Gengo in a park. He asserts that the two of them were similar, to which Su-Na denies. She reveals the coldness of her heart to Gengo, who unflinchingly declares her to be a normal, but deeply hurt individual. Gengo proposes that the two of them share each other's strengths with one another, offering to be Su-Na's family. A smiling Su-Na silently accepts. '' ''In the present time, Su-Na furiously attacks Sawatari Isuzu from behind. Summary After having taken Gengo Aoi to his bedroom, Su-Na Lee angrily laments that Gengo had her fooled just like he's fooled everyone else in his life, claiming they are nothing alike. She resents the fact she was "playing house" with him all this time and considers it a waste. In her quiet anger, Su-Na breaks one of the dinner plates by presses her fingers against it with her superhuman strength. Contrary to her sullen, cold disposition, Su-Na has developed friendships and three of them, Yuu, Donna, and Becky, join her at a bar in a farewell party to see her off as she goes to the United States with Gengo. Su-Na remains quiet as her friends discuss who the top-ranked Pandora in their class would be upon Su-Na's departure. An increasingly drunken Yuu states that Sawatari Isuzu would take that spot, but the girls agree that though Sawatari is very strong with plenty of Stigmata, she is as unlike-able as Su-Na. They jest that Sawatari is happy Su-Na is leaving. The girls claim that Sawatari had gotten lazy during her senior year but they attribute that to the loss Sawatari experienced at Su-Na's hands. When Donna and Becky say Sawatari is creepy, but Yuu says that "Ms. Top of the Class" is even creepier. Donna and Becky suggest Yuu calm down and Yuu says she's going to tell Su-Na everything she thinks about her since she's leaving anyway. Su-Na listens without a hint of anger, rather with understanding, as Yuu states everyone in all of West Genetics is happy to see her leave. "Oh, is that so," is the only response Su-Na offers. While Donna and Becky stare at their drinks, Yuu gets angry that Su-Na doesn't emotionally respond to everyone's hatred of her. Yuu verbally attacks Donna and Becky for not saying anything but continues telling Su-Na that no one wants to be with her because she's so scary. Yuu shouts that Su-Na and Sawatari are exactly the same, as they don't trust anyone. Yuu resents that the two cadets at the top, the ones people like Gengo want, are the ones who don't need others to be strong. Yuu insists that the farewell party was pointless because she believes Su-Na neither cares, nor sees any of them as friends. Su-Na breaks her silence and tells the girls that she does consider them friends because they were the only ones who would say farewell to a "freak" like her. Su-Na politely gets up and leaves, saying goodbye, much to Yuu's anger. Su-Na walks through the city until she stop to think about Yuu's question about whether or not she considered them friends. Su-Na looks up in the sky, experiencing a sense of pain. Gengo, having followed Su-Na, approaches her and comments on her mature appearance. Su-Na tries to brush it off with a neutral remark to which Gengo says it's part of the reason Su-Na's friends resent and fear her. Su-Na gets angry that Gengo eavesdropped on her and then followed her, but Gengo deflects the accusation by saying that he goes to that restaurant quite a bit. Su-Na apologies and attempts to leave but before she can, Gengo asks why she hasn't stopped by to cook for him. He states that he really had come to love her cooking. When Gengo says that he and Su-Na are similar, Su-Na, keeping her back to the doctor, denies his claim, citing that no man who weeps and blames himself for his grandchild's death is anything like her. Gengo is initially shocked, but recovers and questions how caring for his family is so different from Su-Na. Su-Na tells Gengo that she is cold to others, feeling nothing if her comrades died or betrayed her. Though Su-Na admits that she felt something when she realized Gengo was not the same as her, she has no qualms about continuing as his bodyguard. Su-Na supposes that something inside her broke a long time ago and attributes it to the fact that she grew up without parents. As snow fails to melt in Su-Na's icy hands, she asks the doctor if he thinks she's weird. Gengo asserts that Su-Na is normal, much to the girl's confusion. Gengo tells Su-Na that she is only hurt. Since she grew up alone, she is unable to grasp or understand the happiness others feel as it if were natural. Gengo says that they are the same because they bear the pain and press forward. He proposes that if she lends him her strength, he'll lend her his in return. Gengo finishes by saying he'll be her family and give her a place to call home, perhaps even fix Su-Na's cold hands. During Gengo's proposal, Su-Na's face becomes uneasy, before slowly easing into a smile. Despite Su-Na's coldness, she accepted Gengo's proposal and remained loyal to him ever since. In this hardened loyalty, the flashback ends and an vehemently outraged Su-Na jumps off the ground and lunges toward Sawatari in a hateful, murderous frenzy when she lays her hands on Gengo. Sawatari watches Su-Na scream at her to get away from Gengo, thoroughly excited, ecstatic that Su-Na is finally attacking her with tremendous anger and hatred like she always wanted. Event Notes *The flashback between Gengo and Su-Na ends. *Su-Na jumps from the ground and attacks Sawatari. Trivia *Su-Na Lee defeated Sawatari Isuzu to become the top ranked Pandora in her class. *Sawatari became the top ranked Pandora of her class after Su-Na transferred to the U.S. with Gengo. See Also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters